


Talking under the stars

by Scullypantsuits



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Post-Episode: s3e12 War of the Coprophages, Smut, Stargazing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scullypantsuits/pseuds/Scullypantsuits
Summary: Post "War of the Coprophages".  Mulder takes Scully to do some UFO sighseeing at the end of the case and they end up talking about their relationship.





	1. sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank @catebatman (RationalCashew here on AO3) who read this and helped me with this chapter. She's been incredibly helpful! 
> 
> That's the first of a two chapter fic. I'm writing the second one at the moment and I promise some smut! I hope you enjoy it :)

The scent of her coconut shampoo filled the whole car. It was strong and pungent and was driving Mulder absolutely insane. Maybe he went too far with that joke early. Truth be told, she could smell like shit and be covered in it from head to toe and still be incredibly beautiful to him. He didn't care how she smelled like. He really couldn't be less interested in it. 

They were driving back to D.C. It was already 11 p.m. when they entered the car and she was so exhausted that fell asleep almost immediately. Mulder drove out of the town on an isolated country road and, after ten minutes of driving, he pulled the car to the side of the empty road, killing the engine. He turned to Scully and looked intently at her. She was curled up on the passenger's seat, a lock of her red hair covering her face. 

"Scully" he said, gently touching her cheek. "Hey Scully, wake up" he insisted, noticing that her sleep was deeper than he thought. 

She opened her eyes yawning. "What? Are we home yet?" she asked. Her tired brain struggled to elaborate the surroundings. 

"C'mon, I want you to see something" he said, rushing out of the car. 

Seeing him exiting the car in such a rush woken her up completely. In a second she was out of the car too, following him. She looked quickly around her, discovering bitterly that they were still in the middle of nowhere. 

"Mulder..." She sounded annoyed. 

She followed him in front of the car. His head was looking up, staring intently at the sky. 

"You know, I thought we could do a bit of UFO sightseeing, considering that was the reason I came here in the ﬁrst place," his tone was playful. He watched her out the corner of his eye, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Please tell me you are kidding," her tone was annoyed and tired. But, he was making those damn puppy dog eyes at her as he climbed on the hood of the loaned car and rested his back against the windshield.

"Pleasee Scully" he whined "It'll be fun" he showed her a big smile. He was acting like a child, she thought. 

She rolled her eyes , but she climbed on the hood near him. They both laid their backs on the windshield. Their eyes were locked on the sky. There were plenty of stars shining above them. 

"UFO sightseeing?" She asked him, rolling her eyes at him, not expecting an answer. She hummed. 

"C'mon Scully! How many times in the last couple of years have you taken the time to stop, just for a minute, and look up at the sky?" 

Well...he was right. She probably hadn't stargazed in years. She shifted to make herself more comfortable against the windshield and stared at the sky. There were no lights near them, and they were far from the metropolis. The result was a sky full of stars. It was beautiful. 

She smiled, she could really enjoy this after all, and the fact that Mulder was only inches away from her made it all even better. 

She'd become really close to him over the last couple of years. She knew that, but still... hearing him talk about that entomologist earlier made her stomach ache. She just had to jump out of bed and follow him in this stupid town. 

Bambi. What a fucking name. 

She decided to not question the whole event. She was afraid of the answer that a deep analysis on her behaviour could provide. 

She looked at him brieﬂy, and then her look returned to the stars. 

"It's not that bad, after all" she admitted with a soft, playful voice. Mulder lips turned into an imperceptible smile. 

Time passed and the temperature started to cool. Scully shivered, and slowly shifted closer to Mulder. Her arm brushed his, the skin under the clothes burning in the process.

Burning with desire. 

Mulder could feel the warmt that only the proximity of her body would provide. And, if he was being honest with himself, she'd been his personal sun for a little over to years now.

"Hey Scully, tell me something," he turned to her quickly. His request disrupted the comfortable silence that had formed between them.

"What?" it was a mere whisper. If it wasn't for the silence around them, he probably wouldn't have heard her. Her attention was still addressed at the sky and at the sweet touch of his arm, pressed into hers.

"Did I overstep?" his voice trembled a little this time. 

"What?" Her voice was louder now and her attention shifted from their attached bodies to his words. She turned to him, her confusion reﬂected by her raised eyebrow. Such a Scully face, he thought.

"It was your day off. Well...evening, but I kept calling you and asking you to come. Did I overstep?" he sighed "You know, sometimes I forget that you might have a life outside of this." He chuckled, but Scully could see the seriousness in his eyes. "You don't always have to follow me in some crazy cases, in some dispersed town, to chase something you don't even believe in. And you really don't have to do this during your off-work time." His eyes were sad, his voice was tainted by guilt "I know I usually push you to do so, but.... you can tell me no. I don't...I don't want you to feel obligated." Mulder looked back at the stars and chuckled. "I mean, killer bugs!? Who believes in that crap anyway?" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

She was shocked. She couldn't believe was he just said to her. Of course, he was insistent and sometimes even irritating with his absurd conspiracies theories and aliens abductions, but as insistent and irritating he could be, he was also challenging and interesting and surprising. She loved working with him and even if it was weird and spooky, she loved her work at the X-Files. And It was her choice to follow him in his crazy cases, in some dispersed town, to chase some weird monster.

The fact that he was doubting her loyalty and their partnership was making her really angry. He was the only one she trusted, and she was the only one he trusted. He told her so, right?! she didn't imagine it. She enjoyed her job with the X-Files, she really did. It was the most interesting job she ever had and she had the opportunity to challenge herself every day.

She was shocked. She was staring at him with her mouth open, not knowing what to say. 

Althouhg, if she was being honest, she hadn't been easy in the last couple of months. She had always been petulant and bad-tempted during their last cases and maybe that was why he was having doubts on her. 

She had never told Mulder she loved working at the X-Files with him either. 

"Not that I doubt you," Mulder added.

Fuck, was he reading her mind? 

"Maybe it sounded like I have, but it's not like this. It's just that sometimes I'm afraid that you feel forced to work with me because you think that leaving would look like a desertion," his voice cracked "I don't want the X-Files to become your life. You're brilliant and will probably have an amazing career in the F.B.I. Plus, you have already lost so much," he closed his eyes and swallowed. It was hard for him. He never had such a wonderful partner, a partner that was able to slowly enter his heart, making feel him accepted for who he was. Loved for who he was. A partner that he loved with this intensity. But he cared for her too much to see her life and career get stuck in the blackhole that the X-Files were. His life was already enough. 

"I don't want to be the reason of your unhappiness." He faced her, his eyes saying what his mouth couldn't. 

"Unhappiness? What...what unhappiness?" She was moved by his words, although the intensity of his eyes were scaring her. "Oh, Mulder..." she said softly, her right hand caressing his cheek. "Mulder, I don't even know what to say" she whispered sweetly.

He was suggesting she abandon the X-Files, abandon him, because he thought she wouldn't be happy. 

In her mind millions of thoughts alternated each other. She didn't know how to explain to him how important it was for her to work on the x ﬁles, how amazing working with him was, how deeply she cared for him and how unfair was that Mulder blamed himself for every single thing that went wrong in their lifes. He couldn't put such a burden exclusively on his shoulders. Working with him proved to be the most challenging and excited experience of her life and she didn't want him to think that she was stuck there out of pity. She didn't know how to put all of this in words. She was so unable to express her feelings, and even if she was dying to tell him all of this, she was internally struggling with a part of herself. The result was that she was staring right in his eyes, in those deep, sad hazels eyes, without being able to say anything. He was looking at her, expectant, and she was stuck.

His arm was still pressed on hers, and his beautiful eyes were glued to hers. She started hyperventilating. His speech, his body, she felt overwhelmed. 

And then it hit her. It hit her like a thunder on a clear sky. 

"I love you" she heard herself say before her brain even had a chance to process the words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long! I hope that the wait was worth it!   
> Many thanks to @catebatman (RationalCashew on AO3) for the precious help!  
> That's the first smut that I've ever written, so...any advice/opinion/comment is welcome :)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy :)

What?! 

Did she really just say that out loud? 

Panic started to set in her body. Was she out of her mind? What if he didn't love her back?... 

What if?! Who was she kidding? He probably didn't love her back! 

Oh man. She probably just ruined the best and most sincere relationship of her life. There was no way out of this, and she didn't know what to do next. And from the shocked look on his face, he didn't know either. 

"Sorry Mulder, that was out of line," she started babbling "I didn't mean...I didn't want to..." She sighed. "I mean, really, you don't have to say anything. It’s no big deal, seriously," 

Her fingers were nervously engaged in putting a lock of her hair behind her ears, removing it, and start the process all over again. 

"Talk about overstepping, huh?" She chuckled nervously. 

Mulder was shocked, he couldn't believe that she just admitted loving him. Firstly, he was shocked because he couldn't believe that someone on the damn planet could love him; secondly, he was shocked because this person was Scully. His Scully. His partner and best friend. The woman he loved with all his heart and soul. He couldn't believe it. Fox Mulder, the man who believed in the existence of extraterrestrials and in a whole bunch of crazy theories, couldn't believe what the person in front of him just told him. 

Love. Love. He kept repeating the word in his head. Scully loved him. Him. Such an elementary concept, but so impossibly to elaborate for him.

"What?" He came out of his catatonic state when all he could hear was the silence that suddenly dropped on the two of them. A silence somehow too loud to ignore. 

"What did you say?" He asked, confused. He really thought he was dreaming. 

"Nothing, Mulder. Forget it" 

"No Scully," Mulder demanded desperately. "Just…tell me what you just said." His hand cupped her face, forcing her to face him. Their eyes met. His look was so intense that she felt like he was reading her soul. Her hand covered the one he’d placed on her cheek. 

"I love you," she said in a sweet, soft tone that made his heart skip a beat. 

The smile that formed on his face was so large, she felt she was falling in love with him all over again. 

He was so happy that he could barely breathe. 

She smiled back at him, her nerves settling a little. 

Mulder’s body felt light, as though he was floating; high. He was high on her. 

He was so overwhelmed that he didn't have a clue what to say nor how to say it; so, he did the first thing that came to his mind: he placed a hand on the back of her neck and gently pulled her to him.  
When their lips met it was like an explosion.   
Their melted desire sent burning jolt of fire along their backbones. The sweet and candid kiss turned quickly into a more passionate one. 

Scully was the first to deepen the kiss, asking permission on Mulder's teeth with her tongue. A permission Mulder was more than happy to concede. Their tongues dueled, performing a sensual dance. Their hands started to wander, touching and caressing every part of skin available. 

It was all so perfect he couldn't believe that it was really happening and when he though he couldn't be happier, Scully jumped on his lap, and wrapped her legs around him. Their kiss became even more passionate, if possible. Scully's hands were in Mulders hair, caressing them and gently pulling them. Mulder's hands caressed Scully's back, gently tracing a path down her spine. The feeling of his fingers tracing the outline of her backbone sent jolts right to her sex. Mulder hands ended on Scully's ass to which he gave a strong squeeze, causing Scully to moan against his lips. He could feel himself getting harder by any second. When Scully started rocking her hips on him, though, he stopped her, placing his hands on her thighs. 

"Wait, Scully." He pushed away. She was panting. The cold air created a little bubble of water vapor. A confused look settled on Scully’s face. Mulder’s look lingered on her wet lips. She was beautiful, and on his lap. 

But he needed to be sure. 

"Scully, you are so beautiful," he smiled her. "But I'm pretty sure I would not be able to stop from now on, so I need to be sure," He looked her in the eyes "Is this what you want?" 

She smiled. He was so sweet, making sure not to push her. Scully’s hands cupped his face, gently caressing his cheeks. Her thumbs traced the outline of his jaw and gently settled on his lips, the very same lips she was kissing with fervor just minutes before. 

"I want you," she reassured him and started to kiss him again. 

"You, Fox Mulder, are what I've wanted," kiss on the forehead, "for two years," kiss on his right eye "you, with your spooky theories," kiss on his left eye "your little grey man," kiss on the right tip of his lips "and your killer bugs," kiss on the left tip of his lips. 

"I want the whole package," she licked her lips. 

"And, I want you" was the only thing he was able to say before she crashed on his lips again. 

His arms pulled her closer, her chest was pressed on his. The whole situation was so erotic he thought he was going to die of spontaneous combustion. Her hips started their movements again. His hard on was now pressing insistently on her inner thigh. 

"Do you want to go somewhere? My apartment?" She babbled. She was sure how this was going to end, but she was also sure that they couldn't fuck on the hood of a car. 

He grinned. "At this point I don't think I can wait till we get back to D.C." 

She chuckled. She couldn't wait either. Her throbbing clit was a painful reminder that it needed immediate attention. His immediate attention. 

"In the car," they said in unison. 

He jumped off the hood. She slid to the edge of it but, instead of helping her to get off, Mulder positioned himself between her parted leg and his lips crushed on hers. Hard. She wrapped around him and he took her in his arms. His hands were on her ass. Their lips never parted. He pushed her on the car door. Her legs were around his waist and with this new angulation his erection pressed right in her center. They could feel the pression through the fabric of their clothes.   
"Mulder," she purred in his mouth.   
He put her down and opened the back door of the car. They both managed to enter with the minimum parting of their mouths. 

They were stuck, one all over the other. Scully unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders. She caressed his chest, tracing his abs with her fingers, feeling his muscles under her hands. Mulder pushed her on his laps once more and pushed her shirt over her head, revealing her simple black bra. He cupped her breasts and massaged them accurately. Scully moaned and whimpered in his mouth, arching her back to increase the friction between her chest and Mulder's hands. She wanted to feel her skin on his skin so badly. So, she unclipped her bra and discarded it on the bottom of the car. Her breast was full and perfect. His attention lingered on her pink and erect nipples. He cupped her ass pushing her up a little. Enough to press his open mouth on her right breast. His tongue circled the outline of her areola. His mouth sucked hard at her nipple. 

"Oh Mulder! YESS!" she screamed in pleasure. Scully's hands went to Mulder's head and pressed it on her. While he paid the same attention to her left nipple, Scully's right hand cupped his throbbing erection, making him moan on her breast. She began to unbuckle his pants. He gently bit her nipple before releasing it and focus on the zip of her pants. She jumped out of his lap, so they were both able to take their pants off. 

"Underwear, too," was the only thing she was able to utter in her fluster state. 

Just when she removed her panties, she fully noticed how incredibly wet she was. She turned to him to see his full erection now free from his boxer. 

"Mulder, you are beautiful." Her voice was a mere whisper. In response, he crushed his mouth on hers. He was wild, ravenous. 

Mulder pulled her on his lap again.

His eyes were in line with her breast. She took his hardening in her hand and gently stroked it twice before aligning it with her entrance. They looked in the eyes. They were wild and electric, full of love and lust. 

She impaled herself on him. Slowly, painfully slowly. Their mouths were both open, the feeling of him in her was overwhelming. Their eyes never wandered from each other. 

When he was fully inside of her, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

They were one, finally. Two lost souls that found their home on the side of a cold isolated country road. 

She moved up till his cock was out of her, and then impaled herself again, harder and faster this time. He captured her lips and she began to move up and down, holding herself on his shoulders. 

"Fuck" she whispered in awe. 

"Oh Scully, you're so wet" he slowly matched her rhythm with thrusts of his hips. 

Their joint movements began to fasten between moans and whimpers. Their names were uttered like a prayer. Drops of sweat run down their conjoined bodies. His hands cupped her ass again. Mulder was pumping in and out of her as if his future, his whole life depended on this. 

Scully felt her desire starting to burn on her low abdomen, her internal walls began to tighten on his cock. 

The force of her orgasm washed over her like a tsunami. She felt like drowning. It was so intense she lost herself in it for a second. 

He felt her inner walls tighten around him. Her eyes were shut, and her mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure. Seeing her that way made him join her in her pleasure instantly. 

"Scully!" he shouted while emptying himself inside of her. 

They embraced for a while, panting. 

Scully cupped his face and kissed him sweetly on the lips before getting up and sitting on the seat next to him. Reluctant to let her go, Mulder held Scully in his embrace. 

"Scully that was..." 

"Beautiful." She faced him "Mulder, it was beautiful." She smiled at him. 

They cuddled for a while, exchanging smiles, caresses and sweet nothing. 

After they got dressed Scully exited the car. Mulder was half-in half-out when he called her. 

"Oh Scully," he smiled her. His feet were already out, his torso turned to Scully, who was standing just in front of him. Scully lowered herself until her face was on the same level as his, her hand was placed on the car door to stabilize herself, her lips only inches away from his, a smirk playing on them. 

"Yes?" she asked in a low, husky voice. 

"I forgot to tell you that I love you, too," he smiled. 

She uttered an appreciative sound before closing the gap between their mouths. It was a slow, wet, open-mouthed kiss. 

She ended the kiss and stepped away from him, the end of her lips was bended in a lascivious smirk. She moved to the front of the car, leaving Mulder stuck, in a state of awe and adoration for the woman he loved. After he returned to his conscious mind, he joined her on the front of the car. 

They both leaned on the edge of the car hood. Scully's gaze returned his focus on the stars, while Mulder's focused on her. She was so beautiful and all of a sudden so openly flirty, it made his head spin. 

If Mulder was being honest, it was probably the mind-blowing sex they’d just had that left him pleasantly numb. His gazed wandered from her body, to her lips, to her eyes. Those marvelous blue eyes that were fixed on the stars. 

Scully felt powerful in a way she’d never felt before. It wasn't just the sex or the fact that he told her that he loved her. It was the fact that a part of herself had finally found her voice again. A part of which she deprived herself and that she tried to silence for too many years. The part of Scully that was illogic and impulsive was finally free to be. And this mere fact gave her a self-confidence that she didn't have before. 

He put an arm around her, and she pressed her body in his, lightly giggling. He followed her and began to giggle too. 

"You know Mulder," she started "we should definitely stargaze more often" she gazed at him with a lascivious look. 

"Stargaze?" He pretended to be confused, but his smile betrayed him. 

"Yes, Mulder" Scully retorted with a playful smirk. "Stargaze."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think and leave comments! :)


End file.
